Monsieur Plus
by Calamithy
Summary: oneshot, yaoi Duo est Monsieur Plus... pour Natsu ! Pour la remercier du joli cadeau qu'elle m'a fait ! Merci encore :p


**Disclaimers****: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, oneshot. **

**Rating : T… **

**Micis** **? A tous !  
**

**Pour qui ? Pour Natsu pour la remercier de son joli cadeau ! Elle a fait un fanart de ma fic Ta gueule, Chéri. Le lien est sur mon profil ou sur le sien. Je t'avais promis de faire une fic avec un clin d'oeil à une scène de Blitz et donc voilà (si tu ne te rappelles pas de quelle scène, c'est écrit dans ma review sur le dernier chap, de toute façon en lisant tu la reconnaîtras :p) Biz à toi et merci d'avoir pensé à moi !  
**

* * *

**Monsieur Plus**

-

**Appartement de fonction de Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner, Trowa Barton, Wu Fei Chang et Heero Yuy, 18 octobre AC 202, 2 heures du mat'  
**

-

Un jeune homme blond, cheveux courts et yeux turquoise la vingtaine, en pyjama bleu, dans une salle à manger aussi lumineuse que son humeur est morne.

Une bouteille d'eau à la main et sûr qu'on l'appellerait – ou plutôt qu'on le manderait - incessamment sous peu, il ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises de fer forgé offertes par l'un de ses partenaires commerciaux en guise de remerciement.

Ces horreurs avaient permis de ne pas dépenser d'argent inutilement en mobilier dans un appartement de fonction.

Par contre, s'il ne s'était pas aventuré à s'asseoir sur ces sièges de l'enfer qui faisaient un bruit monstre même quand on les tirait doucement sur le sol, une autre personne n'avait pas eu les mêmes scrupules.

Il vint à peine à l'esprit de Quatre de maudire celui qui aurait pu réveiller LE MALADE et recommencer sa torture : il était trop heureux de revoir le jeune homme en uniforme qui mangeait son club sandwich d'un air gourmand, même si ses traits étaient tirés.

-

- Duo ? Tu es rentré !

- Comme tu le vois, mon poteau. Comment va ?

- Aussi bien que possible, entre le business et Une qui essaie de se convaincre qu'elle est vraiment le chef.

- Enfin, Quatre. Elle _est_ le chef.

- Seulement parce que niveau emploi du temps et implications cela nous arrange. Elle a tendance à l'oublier.

- Elle fait du bon boulot c'est déjà ça.

- Certes. Seulement… si elle me saoule de trop, je vais me faire un plaisir de lui rappeler que je ne l'ai jamais attendue pour prendre mes décisions. En toute cordialité parce que nous ne sommes pas des sauvages.

- Ouais, faut rester civil avec l'ex Sorcière aux Macarons.

- Il va falloir qu'elle se calme sinon je vais vraiment m'énerver. Et il ne serait pas bon pour elle que je sorte de mes gonds. Enfin bref, parlons de ta mission. Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Bien, je suis mort, ça fait près de deux mois que je dors un jour sur deux. Tu liras tout dans le rapport et si t'as des questions, n'hésite pas à demander mais sauf véritable urgence, attends que je dorme un peu steup.

- L'opération ayant été un succès, je n'ai apparemment aucune raison de t'empêcher de dormir, mon ami.

- Je t'aime, Quatre. Et comment ça s'est passé ici ?

-

Le dit Quatre haussa les épaules et parla encore plus doucement qu'au départ.

Après tout il était tard et il ne voulait pas LE REVEILLER.

-

- Aussi mal que possible… Wu Fei hurle parce qu'il n'a pas le temps de voir Sally.

- Ils sont ensembles ?

- Pas que je sache, Duo. Wu Fei doit aller à la visite médicale et en même temps Une lui donne des missions urgentes qui ne nécessitent pas qu'il aille sur le terrain.

- En somme Wu fait de la paperasse depuis quand ?

- Ton départ ?

- ... Oh il doit être d'une humeur de merde… qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à Macarons ? Il a pété plus haut que son cul avec elle ?

- Il n'aurait pas fait preuve d'insubordination, à ma connaissance. Il paraît qu'il aurait simplement refusé ses avances. Wu Fei est insupportable et je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir.

- Si Wu me saoule, je lui demande de se sacrifier. Un petit coup dans les chaussettes de Une…

- Tu le ferais, toi ?

- … et Trowa, il va bien ?

-

Quatre leva les yeux au ciel.

Il avait plein de problèmes en ce moment.

Mais il y avait… LE PROBLEME.

-

- … Non. Il s'est chopé une sorte de virus sorti d'on ne sait où mais entretenu parce que Une a interdit le chauffage au QG, restrictions budgétaires oblige. Ça fait un mois qu'il est arrêté.

- Et un Trowa enfiévré et en cage est un Trowa à abattre. Il ne supporte pas d'être alité…

- Et moi je ne le supporte pas quand il est dans cet état. Il fait de notre vie un enfer. Et « tu peux pas remonter mon oreiller » ? Et « tu peux changer de chaîne, la télécommande est trop loin » … quand il ne se plaint pas de la bouffe alors qu'il ne sent même pas. Il prend ses colocs pour ses infirmières.

- Ben je pensais pas que tu aurais été contre, buddy…

- Parce que tu crois qu'on est ensembles ?

- Ben…

- Ca va pas, non ? Un problème à la fois, merci ! Le Barton n'est compris que par ses amis les animaux et j'ai beau beaucoup l'aimer, je n'ai ni le temps de prendre mon violon pour lui jouer la Berceuse de Brahms, ni le temps, ni l'envie et encore moins la patience de déchiffrer ses silences, j'ai un business à gérer, des incompétents à virer et Une à éventuellement éliminer.

- Ah oui quand même…

- On est d'accord. Le grand malade me gonflant au possible, j'ai demandé à sa pseudo douce et compréhensive sœur lanceuse de couteaux de venir et même elle ne veut pas de lui dans cet état et si je le lui expédie elle vient elle-même me planter et elle vise bien la garce. Résultat vu qu'il vit ici, on se le coltine. « J'ai mal au crâne. J'ai la nausée. J'ai mal partout. Quatre, t'es là ? » C'est difficilement supportable quand on sait qu'il a vécu bien pire.

-

Les hommes pouvaient être des chochottes pour un rien même s'ils pouvaient faire preuve d'une force insoupçonnée dans le très pire très grave.

-

- Oui mais à une échelle autre, Quatre. Les degrés de douleur sont différents mais le mal est là quand même. Le pauvre.

- Parce que tu ne me plains pas ?

- Euh… si quand même. Wu et Tro aimables comme une chaise électrique c'est difficilement gérable. Je le plains aussi parce que je suis insupportable quand je suis malade.

- Tu n'es jamais malade, Duo.

- Si, mais je le dis pas nécessairement.

- Alors je t'aime. Si en étant malade je ne m'aperçois même pas que tu l'es… je t'aime. Marions-nous et faisons tout plein de bébés éprouvettes.

- Hihi. Imbécile.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, Duo.

- Mais Heero il fait quoi dans tout ça ?

- … Heero ? Il est fati…

- gué ?

- et fatiguant. Vu qu'il est garde du corps de Miss Madame et Preventer chez Sorcière aux Macarons qui le retient au bureau, à croire qu'il les lui faut tous, il fait toujours la navette.

- …

- Résultat quand il rentre il est aussi civilisé qu'un pitbull mal éduqué. Et quand je le croise le matin vu qu'il dort très peu – ou qu'il n'arrive pas à dormir, c'est selon…

- Il est sur les dents donc il montre les dents. Le pauvre.

- Ma parole tu n'as que ça à la bouche ! Saint Duo sort de mission et nous apporte la lumière Zen ! Je sais pas ce que tu as fumé mais j'espère que t'en as ramené. Mais si tu étais là tout ce temps tu te serais juste apitoyé sur ton sort !

- En gros, ce que tu fais ?

- Oui, parfaitement. D'ailleurs t'es parti, t'aurais jamais dû. Ton départ a emporté le peu de bonne humeur qu'il y avait, a apporté la schkoumoune à notre appart. Tu as déséquilibré le feng shui, tu nous as mis dans la merde ! Tu...

-

Un sourire sincère avec une dernière bouchée de sandwich avalée.

-

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Quatre.

- Ouais c'est ça. En cadeau de mariage et pour me prouver ton amour, donne-moi ton truc pour désamorcer les tentatives de meurtre, dans le cas où je ne pourrais pas éviter les confrontations. J'ai essayé de les fuir, en vain, je ne pouvais pas les fuir tous en même temps.

- Quat', t'as fait quoi de ton pacifisme, blabla ?

- Pacifiste moi ? Pas avant mon troisième café. Depuis qu'Une est en poste j'ai minimisé ma consommation de thé. Trop de temps à infuser. Et puis je me serais bien éloigné temporairement…. Si je ne payais pas un LOYER et si Une ne m'empêchait pas d'acheter cette bâtisse, qu'on en finisse. Alors, ton truc à toi ?

- Mon truc à moi ? Ben, je suis moi, buddy.

- Mouais je sais… tu veux pas me laisser un peu de toi, dis ?

- Avant de partir en mission ? Je ne pense pas que mon homme apprécierait.

- Parce que t'as un homme ?

- Je croyais que t'allais dire « parce que t'es gay » ?

- Duo. Un homme qui ne parle jamais de femmes – hormis les membres de sa famille - a de très fortes chances d'aimer les hommes ou sa petite main pleine de doigts. Cinq maîtresses à la fois, douces, aimantes, dures, délicieuses et surtout silencieuses. Cinq d'un coup, pour le meilleur… l'homme est un séducteur né.

- Pas idiot. J'en conclus que vu que tu parles de la Catalonia tu es hétéro. Quoiqu'elle ne compte pas, elle est quand même masculine. Ou alors t'es bi ?

- Déduction parfaite, Duo. Et pour ne pas avoir mentionné mes chemises roses, le contrat de mariage te sera un peu favorable.

- Trop aimable.

- Je sais.

-

Duo tapota son menton avant de répondre

-

- Ok, je vais te donner quelques trucs qui devraient quand même marcher. Pour Wu, si tu ne veux pas passer ta vie à l'éviter : glisse le numéro de portable de Hilde sur son oreiller. Il n'ose pas lui demander et a trop peur que je me moque s'il me demande.

- Je sais que tu as un plutôt excellent sens de l'observation, Duo –sinon on ne te donnerait pas toutes ces missions sous-marin à rallonge-, mais là… ces deux-là ne peuvent pas s'encadrer, se parlent et se connaissent à peine !

- C'est vrai, mais depuis quand ne pas connaître une personne et l'envoyer balader empêche l'attirance ? Depuis quand les disputes sont systématiquement synonymes d'antipathie ? Si toutes les fois où on s'envoyait chier je croyais qu'on se détestait tous…

- T'as pas tort même si c'est pas pareil. On est amis.

- On ne l'a pas toujours été. Et il faut bien commencer quelque part, buddy. Et puis, j'ai vu comme il la regarde et comme elle baisse les yeux. Vu qu'ils ne se regardent jamais en même temps ils se croient très malins, mais quand on les connaît tous les deux ils sont juste ridicules. Ils se tournent autour mais un jour ou l'autre il faudra bien qu'ils se télescopent.

- …

- Attends, où j'ai foutu mon portable… merde batterie une barre. J'ai un stylo par-là… ça te dérange si je coupe une partie du journal ?

- Euh non ?

- Ah, marche stylo… voilà son tel. Recopie-le, que Wu voit que c'est ton écriture. Il déduira que ton empathie actuellement en panne pour cause de stress remarche. Il te vouera une reconnaissance éternelle et fera éventuellement en sorte d'être moins chiant.

- Ah… mais, Duo... s'il n'a pas le temps de la voir, il ne risque pas…

-

Bonne réflexion

-

- Ne sous-estime pas les capacités d'un homme en chaleur, Quat'. Si Une est vraiment attirée par Wu elle ne voudra pas le pousser plus à bout qu'il ne l'est déjà. Il y a des limites à la justice et à l'endurance pour la bonne cause.

- Ok. Et pourquoi ne pas lui envoyer le numéro par sms ?

- Parce que Wu Fei lit rarement ses sms, Quatre et il ne comprendra pas que tu utilises son pager professionnel pour de telles futilité. Et puis sur l'oreiller c'est moins intrusif, ça lui laisse carrément plus le choix de ne pas inscrire le numéro dans son portable. Un peu d'intimité, quoi. Et puis c'est mignon et ça te ressemble, c'est le truc que tu ferais si tu n'étais pas stressé.

- … Et pour Trowa ?

- Trowa est vraiment pénible quand il est malade. Evite-le et si tu ne peux pas, assomme-le, la solution Cathy est effectivement trop dangereuse, même pour toi.

- Allah ! Je peux le taper ! Je me sentais limite coupable… Limite, seulement.

- Oui. La prochaine fois qu'il t'appelle, tu vas le voir et tu le tapes, te prends pas la tête. J'ai beau être zen mais faut pas déconner non plus.

- Merci ô ma conscience. Et pour Heero, tu préconises quoi ?

- Heero est grognon…

- Parce qu'il est surmené et qu'on l'est tous, je sais, j'arrive encore à penser un peu aux autres, Duo.

- … parce qu'il n'a pas eu son câlin. Et Heero est très câlin. Et ça tu ne le sais pas.

-

Scepticisme absolu.

-

- Tu es sûr qu'on parle du même ?

- Ouep. Il est au câlin ce que tu es au café. Il n'a pas les idées claires et s'il n'a pas les idées claires, il s'énerve. Ça ne le rend pas moins opérationnel, juste virtuellement insupportable.

-… Tu suggères que je fasse un câlin à Heero ? Comme les free hugs ? Avec sa force et sa douceur coutumières ? Ca va pas, non ? Toi d'abord. Je ne veux pas mourir, moi.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir, Quatre.

- Et puis… dans l'optique où ce serait vrai... comment tu sais que… oh. Tu es le fournisseur officiel de câlins de Heero.

- On peut dire ça.

- Mais comment tu as su pour les câlins ? Et ton homme ne dit rien ?

- Pourquoi il dirait quelque chose ?

-

Ah. C'était ptet pas sérieux avec son mec.

Quatre ne devrait pas assumer comme ça.

Du coup il se sentait un peu con.

-

- Euh oui, pourquoi, hein ?

- Et pour répondre à ta question, Quat, je le sais depuis qu'on est ados, avec les missions communes, tout ça. Ça m'étonne que tu ne t'en sois pas aperçu.

- Je vois pas comment j'aurais fait, Duo.

- Ah oui ? Ado, quand il dormait il enlaçait son sac/polochon quand on avait de la chance, comme si c'était une personne, en bougeant dans tous les sens et en m'empêchant de dormir, il faisait pas ça avec toi ?

- Euh Duo… dès qu'il faisait trop de barouf je mettais mes boules Quiès…

- Mais moi j'ai le sommeil plus léger que le tien et les boules Quiès ça marchait pas. J'ai fini par craquer et lui dire que son oreiller de fortune n'avait pas de bras et que c'était un inconvénient quand on voulait se sentir tout contre quelqu'un.

- C'est une manière de dire les choses, Duo, moi je lui aurais dit d'enlacer le mur ou je l'aurais précipité contre. C'est sûr que s'il troussait son polochon comme un chien s'acoquine avec une peluche…

-

Duo éclata de rire et Quatre ne trouva pas la force de faire les gros yeux parce que ça risquait de réveiller LA CHOSE.

-

- Non, c'était pas ça, Quat' – enfin c'était pas ça le jour où je lui ai fait la réflexion.

- Ah. Que t'a-t-il répondu, alors ?

- Il a grogné.

- Ca m'aurait étonné.

- Puis je l'ai pris dans mes bras pour l'immobiliser parce que j'avais sommeil et qu'il me gonflait. Il m'a serré contre lui comme si j'étais son polochon. Et il s'est endormi, moi pas, enfin au début.

- Oh mon pauvre…

- Héhé, je t'ai contaminé, buddy. Pour tout te dire j'ai souffert dans les premiers temps, Heero a dû apprendre que je n'étais pas un objet et c'était hard. J'ai dû lui déboîter des petites choses, ce genre d'amabilités. Après ça a été beaucoup moins pénible et il a pu trouver rapidement le sommeil, du coup, moi aussi.

- Si je suis ton raisonnement je devrais donc coucher avec Heero ou le prendre dans mes bras en ton absence ? Il est 2h00 du mat, nous sommes éreintés, nous n'avons pas cette conversation...

- On a des emplois du temps de dingue c'est à peine si on se croise. Je partage pas tout le temps le lit de Heero, j'en ai pas forcément envie et lui non plus.

- Ah.

- Et il ne s'agit pas de _coucher_ avec Heero, mais de _dormir_. Etre câlin ne signifie pas forcément faire l'amour et ne nécessite pas systématiquement un lit . C'est la solution. Et nous avons bien cette conversation, Quat"

- Etre dans le même lit que Heero pour ne pas le toucher ça ne m'intéresse pas, Duo; je ne suis ni un moine ni un mec fidèle, dans ton cas. En dehors d'un lit, je ne risquerais pas de plus ou moins me faire broyer par Heero avec ses réflexes surhumains juste pour qu'il me foute la paix ou que je puisse dormir, je laisse ça aux martyres.

- ...

- Non mais sérieusement, Duo. Quand tu l'as pris dans tes bras la première fois tu n'avais aucune arrière-pensée ?

- La première fois j'ai pris Heero dans mes bras pour le faire dormir et rien d'autre. Donc non je n'avais aucune arrière-pensée. Et nous avons dormi, oui. Le sexe fatigue en mission et n'est donc pas préconisé.

- C'est vrai. C'est complètement vrai.

-

Un gémissement d'outre-tombe.

-

- Quaaaatre. Quaaaaaaaaatre.

-

Désespoir dans le regard bleu, soupir résigné et doigts qui se resserrent en une prise mortelle sur une pauvre bouteille en plastique.

Fatigue dans le regard indigo et sourire compréhensif.

Une chaise qui crisse et des fesses fatiguées qui protestent de se retrouver en station debout.

-

- Sauve-moi. Le grand malade m'appelle.

- Wu Fei n'est pas là. Je rentre de mission et j'ai sommeil, je mange un bout et je tape la discute parce que je prends de vos news mais surtout parce que t'as besoin de décompresser avant de commettre un meurtre. T'as pas sensation d'abuser, là ?

- … Désolé. Tu as complètement raison mais j'en peux plus..

- Je comprends carrément que tu aies besoin de souffler. Prends des vacances dès que tu peux avant de l'assommer.

- Si je l'assomme je le tue, Duo, il me faut une autre solution.

- Quaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatre. Salut, Duo, content que tu sois rentré. T'aurais pas vu Quaaaaaaaaatre.

- Salut Tro. Il est dans la cuisine, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu peux lui dire de me ramener de l'eau ? Ma fontaine est vide et je dois prendre ces putains de médoc et j'en ai marre et j'ai la barre au crâne…

- Ok je lui dis.

- T'es un frère. Merci.

- Ouais, ouais. Euh « nurse » Quatre ?

- Oui « frère » Duo ? Merci d'avoir menti pour la bonne cause.

- Quaaaaaaaaaaaaatre.

- Putain... Bon, j'y vais.

- N'oublie pas de laisser le numéro de Hilde à Wu Fei.

-

Une main qui ne tient pas la bouteille d'eau sur la joue d'un ami aux longs cheveux nattés.

-

- Oui, mon ami. Et toi n'oublies pas de te reposer, tu en as besoin.

- Quaaaaaaaaaaaaatre.

- Bienvenu à la maison.

* * *

Duo entra dans la chambre de Heero, fourbu.

Il se déshabilla rapidement avant de glisser sous les draps tous blancs et tous propres…

Avant de se retrouver enlacé, la clavicule au passage embrassée par un Heero tout endormi.

-

- Hmm… 'rentré.

- Oui. Rendors-toi.

- 'mission ?

- On en parlera plus tard. Dors, 'Ro.

-'manqué…

- 'Aussi.

- Duo ?

- Hm ?

- Quitte à raconter tes solutions nocturnes à Quatre – et à lui proposer de dormir avec moi par la même occasion – pourquoi ne pas parler de _mes_ solutions nocturnes ?

- Parce que tu ne dormais pas ?

- Visiblement non et j'ai une bonne ouïe. Si j'ai besoin de t'enlacer pour _te_ laisser dormir, tu as besoin que je te fasse l'amour pour _me_ laisser dormir.

- Oh, ça va, hein.

- Je veux bien dire que c'est une excuse mais j'ai des preuves. Je t'ai filmé pendant ton sommeil.

-…

- Que veux-tu, Duo, tu ronfles à soulever l'immeuble. Tu cesses de ronfler quand tu es épuisé et ce, en certaines circonstances.

- Je sais, même _là_ tu as filmé.

- Il fallait bien des preuves… et des solutions pour que je m'endorme sans ma petite bouillotte.

- Imbécile. T'es pas fâché que j'en ai parlé à Quatre, même à mots couverts ?

- Non, ça m'amuse. Et puis, si tu lui as dit à demi-mots c'est que tu voulais m'en parler avant d'en parler proprement, même si j'aurais préféré que tu m'en parles avant d'envoyer Quatre dans mon lit.

- Arrête de rire c'était pour donner le change !

- Ah ça oui c'est une sacrée technique. D'ailleurs félicitations pour ton « pourquoi il dirait quelque chose » indigné, oscarisable. Tu as réussi à mentir sans mentir. C'est vrai, pourquoi aurais-je des comptes à rendre à moi-même ? Pourquoi tu me parlerais à moi de ce que tu fais… avec moi ? Tu es machiavélique quand tu as sommeil, Duo.

- Oh ça va, hein, l'important est que ça ait marché ? Arrête de rire ! J'ai dû louvoyer sinon Quatre m'aurait pas lâché. Il se serait fait tout un film sur toi et moi déclarant notre flamme, joignant nos lèvres en un baiser fougueux en fermant les yeux d'extase, roulant d'un mur à l'autre, comme dans les films romantiques, en nous effeuillant jusqu'au lit où nous tombons dans un même élan…

- Euh si on ferme les yeux en roulant d'un mur à l'autre, on a plutôt des chances de s'assommer et de se réveiller sur le carreau et couverts de bleus avant même de finir l'effeuillage.

- T'as un humour à la con tu sais ça, Heero ?

- La faute à qui, hmm ?

- Ok, c'est de ma faute, me ferais pardonner demain… de je sais pas quoi. Sommeil. Dodo. 'nuit.

- J'ai plus d'humour quand tu es là. Quatre a raison, quand tu n'es pas là trop longtemps, ça se voit.

- RRRRRRRRRRRRR

- Bonne nuit mon baka.

-

Un baiser sur l'épaule.

Des mains qui caressent le dos.

Des lèvres qui s'aventurent dans le cou et une voix qui ronronne entre deux ronflements d'outre-tombe.

Des câlins sur un homme endormi, enlacé, embrassé.

Des paupières qui papillonnent.

Des caresses et des frissons de chaleur, de la douce chair de poule et un souffle qui s'accélère progressivement.

Des lèvres entrouvertes effleurées, mordillées, puis cajolées du bout de la langue.

Des lèvres persuadées par d'autres persuasives, tendres, gourmandes, affamées.

Des ronflements de petit cochon qui s'estompent.

* * *

Dans la chambre de « Grand Corps Malade » Trowa

Un Quatre avec un regard noir pénètre dans une chambre blanche.

Un Trowa avec une barbe de trois jours ma foi sexy, torse nu, tatouage tribal de tigre sur l'épaule gauche, œil vert brillant… de fièvre.

-

- Ah Quatre.

- La ferme. Voilà ton eau. Prends ton médoc.

- Merci mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Heero et toi vous ressemblez en caractère, pas vrai ?

- Oui mais…

- Boucle-la. Il paraît que je suis stratège alors je vais me servir de ma tête, pour une fois. Je m'allonge à côté de toi et je te prends dans mes bras pour que tu puisses dormir et surtout la fermer. Duo le fait bien avec Heero et ça marche, ça le fait dormir, il paraît, alors y a pas de raison que ça marche pas avec toi, ô grand malade..

- Mais Quatre…

- Ne discute pas. Je t'ai suffisamment entendu ces derniers jours et c'est soit ça, soit je te tue. Tu n'es plus contagieux depuis deux semaines au cas où tu ne t'inquièterais plus seulement de ta personne.

- …

- Tu arrêteras de m'appeler de manière larmoyante vu que je serais juste à côté de toi. Si je t'entends l'ouvrir pour des conneries, je t'explose.

- Bien monsieur.

- Bonne nuit.

-

Une télé et une lampe de chevet qu'on éteint.

Quelques minutes… puis des mains qui s'éveillent sous un pyjama bleu.

Une veste de pyjama que l'on ouvre…

Et un bas que l'on découvre tout doucement…

-

- … Trowa ?

- Hmmmm ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu me parles de Heero et Duo ? As-tu une idée de leurs… pratiques nocturnes ?

- Ils s'enlacent pour dormir, Trowa, rien de plus, Duo a un copain.

- Hm… tu sais apparemment ce que Duo fait pour endormir Heero. Mais as-tu une idée… de ce que Heero fait pour endormir Duo ?

- …

-

Un chuchotement.

-

- Si ta chambre est à l'autre bout de l'appart, avec celle de Wu Fei et de Duo… la mienne se trouve juste à côté de celle de Heero. Et quand Duo dort sans sa chambre je les entends. Toute la nuit…

- Duo trompe son copain ??

- Ne fais pas ta blonde, Quatre Raberba Winner et raccorde les deux neurones qui te restent après que Une nous ait lessivé.

- …

- Oh puis non, ne reconnecte pas, tu serais capable d'essayer d'oublier que tu as dit à Duo tout à l'heure « j'ai beau l'aimer beaucoup » en parlant de moi…

- …

- Je te pompe l'air. Mais tu veux faire la même chose que Duo, tu l'as dit. Pour « éviter de m'assommer », je suppose. Ça tombe bien, ça fait un sacré bout de temps que j'ai envie de faire la même chose avec toi. Et pour une fois, c'est moi qui les empêcherais de dormir.

- Mais…

- J'ai un peu plus de fièvre tout à coup… mais rassure-toi, Corazon…

- ??

- Je vais te la communiquer.

-

Trowa s'allongea complètement sur Quatre, la tête dans son cou.

-

- Tu commences à avoir chaud…

- …

- Tu vas apprendre qu'il n'y a rien de plus brûlant que la tanière d'un fauve.

-

Quatre s'était fait eu et ça lui avait fait un bien fou, l'avait gentiment déstressé.

Quant à Wu Fei, il avait découvert plusieurs choses :

Winner soupirait de la chambre de Barton et ce n'était pas une complainte.

Le dit Barton avait l'air d'être en meilleure santé que ces derniers temps.

Yuy n'était toujours pas sorti du lit et… le numéro de téléphone de Schbeiker sur son oreiller.

C'était l'écriture de Winner et cela voulait dire une seule chose.

Maxwell était rentré. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait le numéro de toute façon.

Il aurait pu être content qu'il soit rentré, vraiment… si seulement il avait pu arrêter de ronfler parce que c'était horrible quand on n'avait pas dormi depuis pas d'heure.

Ah, ça s'était arrêté. Les gémissements étouffés faisant un peu moins de bruit, il profita du semblant de silence avant un probable crescendo pour s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres et le numéro dans la main.

Merci à Winner d'occuper Barton. Merci à la chambre de Barton de se trouver loin de la sienne. Merci à Yuy de favoriser son sommeil du juste.

Et bienvenue à la maison, Maxwell, Monsieur Plus.

Plus de bonne humeur, plus de sourire.

Plus de vie.

Plus de chance de survie... pour Lady Une... pour l'instant.

-

-

**OWARI**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, surtout à toi Natsu !

Mithy ¤Malaaade, dans moins d'un mois, Suissesse par intérim yeppa¤


End file.
